


Moja wspaniała porażka

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [26]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Humor, Incorrect Quotes, M/M, Overprotective, Plot What Plot, Smuga i jego rozumienie emocji, Wilmowski i jego cierpliwość, Wilmuga, dwa nieogary, headcanons, na szybko przez całą sagę, ogólnie Wilmuga stuff, talks
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Zbiór małych scenek humorystycznych traktujących o relacji dwóch upartych łowców dzikich zwierząt.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 60
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

\- To całkiem śmieszne, gdy tak na to popatrzyć.

Wilmowski uniósł wzrok na przyjaciela, zupełnie zaskoczony tą uwagą.

Nawet jak na rozmowę w środku nocy, tak mało wpasowane w jakikolwiek temat gadanie nie pasowało do Smugi ani odrobinę. 

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytał ostrożnie. 

\- Tomka piszącego list do Sally w taki sposób, żeby nie wyszedł on podejrzany. 

Wilmowski dalej nie rozumiał. Ale nie musiał już prosić go o kontynuowanie, Smuga sam dokończył myśl:

\- Jakby... Przecież to logiczne, że Sally go lubi i jej na nim bardzo zależy, no i nikt nie daje się oszukać, że jest inaczej, tak? No błagam, popłynęła na inny kontynent tylko po to, by spędzić z nim wakacje! Przecież to jest logiczne, tak? 

\- Moim zdaniem tak, jak najbardziej - powoli uznał Wilmowski. 

\- No właśnie - Smuga pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem - Dlatego śmieszne jest, że on jeden tego nie dostrzega. 

Wilmowski chwilę w milczeniu patrzył na niego, nim odwrócił wzrok na imponujące masywy Himalajów wokoło. 

\- Ta - uznał cicho - Rzeczywiście, bardzo to zabawne. 

Poczekał chwilę, ale najwyraźniej Smuga nie opanował jeszcze dość dobrze wyłapywania sarkazmu z jego głosu.   
Więc Wilmowski tylko westchnął w duchu. 

\- To powiesz mi, czemu mieliśmy przypłynąć do Indii? 

Nie żeby go ponaglał.

Ale byłoby miło dowiedzieć się w końcu, czemu w ogóle przypłynęli z Londynu, czemu zwiał im z Bombaju i czemu teraz stali sobie przed klasztorem Hemis, patrząc na nad wyraz urokliwe, rozgwieżdżone niebo.

Dostał telegram, więc przybył. 

I tak, jak najbardziej. To było po prostu przezabawne. _Haha_. 


	2. Chapter 2

W zupełnie martwej ciszy patrzyły na niego zupełnie zdumione, zdezorientowane oczy kogoś, kto wydawał się nie umieć reagować emocjonalnie.

Bardzo powoli z zaciśniętego gardła wydobył się nieśmiały, speszony szept:

\- Ty... ty mnie.... kochasz?

Wilmowski miał przygotowane trzy strony wyjaśnień, które rozpisał sobie przezornie na taką ewentualność.

Ale chwilowo nie miał siły.

Więc tylko przyjął marsową minę i odparł grobowym, znaczącym głosem:

\- Po tym, co mi odwaliłeś w Amazonii, w Tybecie, na Nowej Gwinei i na ośmiu innych cholernych zadupiach, ja nadal się do ciebie przyznaję... Tak?

\- No tak...

\- To sam rusz głową.

Smuga przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego w ciszy, nim zupełnie innym tonem uznał:

\- Ej, coś w tym jest.

Siedzący w stosowanej odległości od nich, niby to drzemiący sobie, bosman Nowicki tylko siłą woli powstrzymał odruch grzmotnięcia sobie dłonią w czoło.

Ale nagle coś go tknęło.

\- Ej! - zawołał, brutalnie niszcząc wszelki nastrój chwili - A co takiego stało się w Amazonii?!

\- Tak, ja też chcę wiedzieć!! - poparł go bardzo przejęty głos Tomka zza ścianki namiotu.

Wycofanie się Smugi w cień drzew dało im naprawdę wiele do zrozumienia, podobnie jak lekko speszona, dość nieswoja mina Wilmowskiego. 


	3. Chapter 3

\- Wiedziałeś, że sowy pod grubą warstwą piór mają kolana i mogą siedzieć po turecku?

Wilmowski miał bardzo niski poziom agresji, nie miał nigdy problemów z hamowaniem sadystycznych odruchów.

Ale aktualnie miał ochotę tego jednego typa udusić.

\- Wiedziałeś, że jest środek nocy i jeśli usłyszę jeszcze jedną cholerną ciekawostkę, to będziesz spał przed namiotem? - odparł łagodnie, przerażająco spokojnym głosem. 

Obrażone mruczenie.

Szelest śpiwora.

\- Niemiłe to było.

Wilmowski westchnął tylko i unieruchomił go ramionami, by choć przez chwilę przestał się kręcić. Wtulając głowę w ciepły bark, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że popsuł wszelkie wrażenie zwracania mu uwagi. 

\- Idźże spać, błagam - syknął szeptem, gdy Smuga dał się przekonać tym ostatnim, ciepłym argumentem w postaci przytulanki, która naprawdę miała czasami dość jego rozmyślań.

A raczej, Wilmowski nie miał nic do owych rozmyślań, pod warunkiem, że były one o ludzkiej godzinie. 

Usłyszenie o drugiej w nocy wygłoszonej spokojnym tonem uwagi: _"Ej, na dobrą sprawę, to ludzki szkielet jest przez cały czas mokry."_ było nawet ponad jego siły. 

Cholerny mózgowiec. 

Ciekawe czy byłby równie zaintrygowany tematem, gdyby Wilmowski zaczął mu gadać o rodzajach kamieni... 

W sumie... tego jeszcze nie wypróbował... 


	4. Chapter 4

\- W porządku! - syknął po portugalsku Wilmowski, opierając dłoń na kaburze z rewolwerem - Jeśli nie chcecie spokojnych negocjacji, możemy wyjaśnić sprawę za pomocą siły.

Smuga pokiwał głową bez śladu wahania.

Akurat on osobiście nawet nie próbowałby negocjować, gdyby tylko był tutaj sam.

Ale Wilmowski uparł się iść z nim na platancję kauczku, gdzie władzę chwilowo przejął nieoficjalny ale za to całkiem dobrze już znany handlarz żywym towarerm. Jego ludzie przywłaszczyli sobie bezczelnie trzech spośród uczestników ich wyprawy.

Nie chcieli słyszeć o żadnych warunkach oddania ich, dokumentach czy pozwoleniu na wyprawę. 

A oni naprawdę nie mieli czas użerać się z kimś pokroju tych ludzi. 

\- W porządku, będzie bójka - mruknął po polsku Wilmowski.

Smuga zerknął po siedmiu postaciach przed nimi. Nie było tragedii... ale...

Zmrużył oczy, groźnym spojrzeniem ocenił herszta bandy.

A potem odezwał się w narzeczu miejscowych plemion, dobrze znanym handlarzom, wskazując małym ruchem ręki Wilmowskiego. 

\- Każdemu, który go dotknie, wyrwę serce.

Tamci wymienili się dość zdezorientowanymi spojrzeniami.

Człowiek stojący przed nimi nie wydawał się żartować. Miał zimny, kategoryczny ton.

\- Co im powiedziałeś? - spytał szeptem po polsku Wilmowski 

Smuga posłał mu spokojne spojrzenie.

\- Że jesteśmy gotowi walczyć.

A potem znów spojrzał na potencjalnych wrogów i dodał w narzeczu:

\- Nie blefuję. I naprawdę, cholera, umiem to zrobić. 

Coś w jego spojrzeniu utwierdziło ich, że łowca jest daleki od czarnego humoru i jest gotów spełnić obietnicę.

Chwilę naradzali się między sobą półgłosem.

W końcu jeden z nich uznał po portugalsku:

\- Możemy negocjować, senor.

\- Mądry wybór - pochwalił ich z małym uśmiechem Smuga, kiwając powoli głową.

I Wilmowski naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co tutaj przed chwilą zaszło... 


	5. Chapter 5

\- Poczekaj... - Michał uniósł dłoń, jakby błagał o choć chwilę rozwagi - Chcesz powiedzieć, że tak po prostu rzuciłeś wszystkie plany, żeby komuś pomóc. Rzuciłeś wszystko w diabły, dla gościa którego znałeś raptem dwa tygodnie, potem ogarnąłeś z nim pracę... A potem z własnej woli pojechałeś sobie do Warszawy, której nienawidzisz, po jego syna, żeby móc go na poły wychować przez te lata?

\- Przesadzasz - westchnął Smuga, nie unosząc głowy znad mapy.

\- Wcale nie przesadzam! Tak czy nie? 

\- No... tak jakby...? - przyznał podróżnik po dłuższej chwili wahania. 

Michał patrzył na niego ze zgrozą, nim zdołał wydusić z ogromnym niedowierzaniem:

\- Ale.... 

\- No co cię tak dziwi, rany!? 

\- Och, na przykład to, że ja przez cholerne dwadzieścia lat nie doprosiłem się, żebyś chociaż poszedł kupić cholerne mleko? 

\- Nieprawda - mruknął z urazą Smuga. 

\- No właśnie prawda!

Bosman Nowicki z zafascynowaniem przyglądał się dyskusji, w najlepsze czyszcząc konserwę z zawartości. 

W końcu zerknął na Tomka i zawyrokował rozmarzonym tonem:

\- Ci dwaj to mój drugi ulubiony dramat, zaraz po _"Wilmuga stara się ogarnąć swoją relację"_

Tomek parsknął cicho. 

Ale zaraz opanował wesołość, gdy Smuga posłał im szybkie, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. 

Ale było już za późno. 

Michał uniósł brwi i całkiem naturalnie spytał:

\- Co to Wilmuga?

Przez chwilę zmieszana cisza panowała wokoło. Potem Smuga spojrzał na brata, jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał. 

\- A ty nie masz czasem zaraz zmiany warty? 


	6. Chapter 6

\- Mówię ostatni raz, jestem geografem, nie potrzebuję nawigacji w samochodzie.

\- Dobrze, dobrze - Smuga uniósł dłonie.

Doskonale wiedział, że choć Wilmowski z natury jest człowiekiem ugodowym, gdy czasami trafia go szlag, lepiej zejść mu z drogi.

W milczeniu więc patrzył na mijane za oknem budynki. 

Nie chciał się wypowiadać w tej kwestii, ale jego skromnym zdaniem Michał specjalnie nie podyktował im drogi dojazdu, tylko sam adres, by móc się potem z nich śmiać i wypominać im to przez kolejne dziesięć lat.

\- O. Teatr.

\- Hm? - Wilmowski uniósł brwi, nie patrząc w bok.

\- Teatr obok biblioteki - powtórzył Tomek, który już coś kojarzył z włoskiego.

\- No i? - nie zrozumiał chyba Wilmowski.

Ale za to Smuga zrozumiał, cicho odparł:

\- Teatr już widzieliśmy.

\- Hm - to była cała odpowiedź.

Smuga starał się nie śmiać.

Sally i Tomek też wyglądali na rozbawionych, ale także tłumili to starannie.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza mącona tylko dyszeniem Dinga, któremu zakazano gryźć fotel, więc sobie po prostu patrzył na świat z okna.

Wilmowski długo nic nie mówił, jakby nie był świadomy, jak bardzo wszyscy wyczekują jego dalszych reakcji.  
W końcu westchnął ciężko.

Mijali rynek trzeci raz.

\- Włącz tę cholerną nawigację i powiedz mi, gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy.

\- O, jednak? - zaśmiał się cicho Smuga.

\- Chcesz iść na nogach? - spytał uprzejmie Wilmowski, zerkając na niego groźnie.

Smuga uśmiechnął się i przyjął minę wcielonej niewinności. Po tylu latach zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do takiej wspólnej jazdy.

Zerknął na telefon.

_Michał_

_\- No jedziecie cholera czy nie?!_

_> Szukamy drogi_

_\- Znowu...?_

_> Ani słowa._

_\- Wyjdę wam naprzeciw z Wandzią, ale powiedz, gdzie jesteście?_

_> Nie wiem. Andrzej dopiero włączył teraz GPS_

_\- Hahahahah, nowy rekord 😂_

_> Dobrze Ci się śmiać... _

_\- Oj, żebyś wiedział, że dobrze😂_   
_\- Wygrałem zakład z Dominiką... Liczyła, że się tym razem znajdziecie bez pomocy_

_> Michał, nie odzywaj się. _

_\- 😂_

\- Jak już skończysz się ze mnie śmiać, to pokieruj mnie - uznał zrezygnowanym głosem Wilmowski. 

\- Dobra, a gdzie jesteśmy? 

\- Nie mam pojęcia, nawigacja cały czas mi mówi, że to po prostu "Droga"! Cholerne włoskie wsie, tutaj nawet dobrego zasięgu nie ma! Nie śmiej się, Janie, naprawdę zaraz pójdziesz z buta! 


	7. Chapter 7

\- Na spokojnie, ogarniamy sytuację. Jeszcze tylko jedna mega ciekawa konferencja o kamieniach ze smutnymi panami w garniturach i wracamy do domu!

\- Jesteś ignorantem - westchnął cierpiętniczo głos spoza kadru.

Smuga nie oderwał jednak wzroku od połączenia video, tylko prychnął na brata.

\- Nie, po prostu jakoś nie pasjonują mnie skały.

\- To przełomowe odkrycie. Na miarę... no nie wiem... złapania żywego myszojelenia do zoo. 

\- Teraz to ty jesteś ignorantem! - oburzył się Smuga, nadal jednak nie oderwał wzroku od śmiejącego się Wilmowskiego na ekranie. 

Geograf od lat nie krył, że rozmowy braci to wspaniała telenowela i przyglądał im się zawsze z fascynacją, jak pasjonującej rozgrywce sportowej. 

\- Nie wiem, czemu w ogóle dałem się namówić na ten wyjazd z nim - poskarżył się zmęczonym tonem podróżnik, rzucając cierpkie spojrzenie gdzieś na bok pokoju - Cały czas gada tylko o kamieniach. 

\- Gdyby to było tydzień później i już po podsumowaniu semestru, pojechałbym z wami - uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem Wilmowski. 

\- I ty też gadałbyś tylko o skałach! 

\- Biedny jesteś, naprawdę - Andrzej nie okazał mu nawet śladowego współczucia. 

Smuga pokiwał głową. 

Biedny był bowiem w rzeczy samej. Nie dość, że kazali mu siedzieć na nudnych konferencjach, podczas gdy on miał zabrać głos tylko na jednej z nich, to jeszcze Michał non stop nawijał o tym samym, co na tych konferencjach, ale na dodatek z zapałem godnym lepszej sprawy wykładał to w inny sposób, by brat na pewno zrozumiał wagę referatów. 

\- Już niedługo - pocieszył go Wilmowski, widząc jego udręczoną minę - Przynajmniej zwiedziliście Berlin. 

\- Nic nowego. 

_\- "Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin'. And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive"_

\- To Michał? 

\- Ta - Smuga spojrzał w bok z wyrzutem. 

\- Co mu jest? - Andrzej znów zaczął się śmiać. 

\- Skończył czwarty sezon Sherlocka i nie wie, co ma robić ze swoim życiem. 

_\- "Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive! Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive!"_

\- Biedny. 

\- Chciałem mu znaleźć nowy serial, ale obejrzał już wszystko, co dało się obejrzeć. 

Wilmowski uniósł dłoń. 

\- Ach tak! Zdążył mi już zdradzić zakończenie Gotham, Lucyfera i połowy filmów Marvela.

\- Ale powstrzymałem się od zdradzenia finału Supernatural! - oburzył się Michał z głębi pokoju, ani odrobinę niezrażony uwagami o jego śpiewaniu. 

\- Ta, dzięki - Wilmowski westchnął ciężko - Dominika się wygadała za ciebie. 

Michał roześmiał się serdecznie na te słowa, wcale ale to wcale nie zaskoczony. 

Smuga wskazał brata ruchem głowy.

\- Irytujący jest, co?

\- Wzajemnie! - mruknął Michał - Ja przynajmniej przestrzegam godziny zmian warty!

\- Czekaj! - Wilmowski zamachał dłonią - Po co wy trzymacie wartę w hotelu?

Smuga zerknął w bok, porozumiał się z bratem wzrokiem.

\- Profilaktycznie - padło jednocześnie z dwóch stron.

\- Dobry Panie - westchnął Andrzej, ale w sumie nie mógł liczyć na nic innego.

Znał ich obu zbyt długo, by spodziewać się spędzenia podróży służbowej w sposób powszechnie uznawany na normalny.

Nagle coś go tknęło.

\- Ale jecie jak zwykli ludzie, tak? Nie palisz ogniska na tarasie, Janku, tak?

Smuga klepnął się w czoło.

\- Jedzenie! - skwitował odkrywczo - No ja wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem!

Wilmowski przestał się uśmiechać. Jego spojrzenie groźnie wbiło się w śmiejącego się nerwowo Smugę.

\- Słucham? - syknął głosem zdradzającym początek niezłego wkurzenia.

Smuga zamachał rękami.

\- Żartowałem! Nie krzycz na mnie!

\- Ach tak?

\- Tak, Michał mnie pilnuje, poważnie! Prawda, Michał? 

Chyba nie doczekał się spodziewanej pomocy ze strony geologa, bo jego spojrzenie zrobiło się urażone.

\- Więc? - Wilmowski wyczekująco uniósł brwi.

Smuga znał swojego męża od zbyt dawna, by teraz dalej się nabijać. Od razu z powagą przeszedł do zapewnień, że naprawdę aż tak nieodpowiedzialny nie jest.

W tle Michał śpiewał sobie dalej _"Stayin' alive"_ , nie kwapiąc się do pomocy bratu.

Za bardzo lubił śledzić pseudokłótnie tych dwóch, by się wtrącać. Skoro chwilowo nie miał, co oglądać, mógł się pośmiać z nich. 


	8. Chapter 8

\- Barbarzyństwo. Ludzie! 

Nikt nie przejął się tym dramatycznym sprzeciwem wobec otaczającego go świata.

Michał rozłożył szeroko ręce.

\- Nikt nic nie powie? Serio?! Poważnie już tak wam uległy zepsuciu wszelkie normy moralne?!

\- Coś ty pił? - Smuga źle tłumił rozbawienie.

\- O, bez takich. To, co czynisz woła o pomstę do nieba i nie zaprzeczysz temu, gdy sam się nad tym zastanowisz!

\- Ten dom to żart - westchnął ciężko Wilmowski, zawinięty w burrito nieszczęścia, zbyt pokonany anginą, by się kłócić z kimkolwiek o cokolwiek. 

Tomek siedzący na parapecie powoli skinął głową.

\- Wiesz, tato, ale trochę racji to on ma...

Smuga machnął ręką.

\- Przewrażliwieni jesteście. Stała się komuś krzywda? Nie. To o co w ogóle...

\- Tak się nie robi! - Michał miał w głosie święte oburzenie - Nie i już. Nie wolno. Każdy ci to powie!

Smuga wzruszył ramionami.

\- No i? - spytał dość elokwentnie, zważywszy, że akurat do kontynuowania budzącej sprzeciw brata czynności nie bardzo potrzebował czyjejkolwiek zgody.

Michał zamachał dłońmi, jakby mu słów już po prostu brakło.

\- Ja nie wierzę, w to co widzę!

\- No widzisz mnie obierającego mandarynkę.

\- NOŻEM! - dodał rozdartym zgrozą głosem Michał - Cholernym nożem! Obierasz _mandarynkę_ nożem myśliwskim! 

Smuga oderwał ostrze od owocu, wzruszył ramionami po raz kolejny.

\- No i co?

\- Każdego dnia oddalamy się od normalnych ludzkich zwyczajów - uświadomił ich Michał cicho. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU z otchłanią portali społecznościowych.  
> Autor nie wymaga konsultacji specjalisty, po prostu jest niewyspany i ma dziwne poczucie humoru :)

**dreamingnow** : lmfao mój tata uznał za stosowne uświadomić mnie dziś, że od roku jest w związku ze swoim "najlepszym przyjacielem"

więc... czy myślicie, że to dobry moment, by mu powiedzieć, że od 5 lat swatałem ich ze sobą....? 😂

Komentarze:

 **australiangirl** : lmao

 **seaislife** : a po co? 😂

 **Idon'tlikepeople** : Że co przepraszam....???

**dreamingnow** : hm?

**Idon'tlikepeople** : Tomku, czy to jest żart....?

**dreamingnow** : Uh. Ups?

**dreamingnow** : od kiedy pan ma Twittera???

**Idon'tlikepeople** : TOMKU ODPOWIEDZ NA PYTANIE

* * * * 

**dreamingnow** : Jeśli kiedykolwiek uznaliście, że @ **Idon'tlikepeople** jest groźny, to nie widzieliście go, gdy po raz pierwszy nazwałem go tatą...🤗

Komentarze:

 **seaislife** : Nigdy nie miałem go za groźnego, but anyway... 😍

 **australiangirl** : awww

 **Idon'tlikepeople** : Zmienić ci hasło do WiFi?

**dreamingnow** : 🥺🥺

**dreamingnow** : Będę grzeczny, słowo... 

**dreamingnow** : Tato 🥺

**Idon'tlikepeople** : ugh

**seaislife** : mówiłem

**dreamingnow** : 😂

**Idon'tlikepeople** : ...

**seaislife** : @ **dreamingnow** , uważaj, bo zarobisz bloka od własnego rodzica

**Idon'tlikepeople** : Tutaj można blokować ludzi....????

**dreamingnow** : NIE. NIE MOŻNA. PAN BOSMAN ŻARTOWAŁ. PRAWDA???

**seaislife** : 😅😅😅

**Idon'tlikepeople** : DM. Teraz. 

* * * * 

**Idon'tlikepeople** : Bardzo nieserdecznie proszę wszystkich uczniów ze szkoły średniej numer 2 o zaprzestanie spamienia mi poczty, konta fb, a nawet tutaj, prośbami o "lekką pomoc w spóźnieniu się profesora Wilmowskiego do szkoły w danym dniu". Bez komentarza. Serio. 

Komentarze:

 **seaislife** : JPRDL AHAHAHAHAH

 **dreamingnow** : Teraz ten spam przejdzie na mnie... Dzięki, tato, dzięki.

**Idon'tlikepeople** : Ciekawi mnie skąd ci uczniowie mieli namiar na mnie....

**dreamingnow** : Ja nie wiem.... Nie mam pojęcia...

**Idon'tlikepeople** : 😐

**dreamingnow** : 😁

 **australiangirl** : 🙁Niech Pan taki nie będzie.... Może Pan komuś pomóc przecież

**Idon'tlikepeople** : Sally. Błagam. Popieram rebelię. Ale nie mogę wiecznie deprawować ludzi lub wspierać takich działań. 

**dreamingnow** : 😂

**dreamingnow** : no nie jeśli tata wie

**Idon'tlikepeople** : 😑


	10. Chapter 10

Pozwólcie, że krótko zaprezentuję rozkminę, która jest na dobrą sprawę jednym z pierwszych dostrzeżonych przeze mnie momentów Wilmuga. Na dodatek całkowicie kanonicznym. 

  
**Tom 5. "Tajemnicza wyprawa Tomka"**

Pytanie do Smugi brzmi: _Czy należy zatrzymać się i opatrzyć ranę?_

Przypadek pierwszy:  
Masz kulę w ramieniu. W tym samym, w które dwa lata temu dźgnięto cię zatrutym nożem. Prawdopodobieństwo nawrotu trucizny i paraliżu lewego barku jest ogromne, tak na zdrowy rozsądek.   
Odpowiadasz za bezpieczeństwo wyprawy, która jest tylko w połowie legalna.  
Jesteście w lesie, chwilowo nic wam nie grozi. Sytuacja została opanowana.  
Hunhuzów, którzy was napadli, goni już trzech ludzi od was, w tym Nowicki, który na pewno da sobie radę.  
Krwawisz obficie, to tajga, do najbliższego szpitala ileśset kilometrów.

Odpowiedź Smugi: Nie, nie mam czasu, może nie umrę. No dobra, w drodze wyjątku tamujemy prowizorycznie krwawienie i jadę dalej. A z wyjmowaniem kuli to się poczeka, nie ma pośpiechu. 

  
Przypadek drugi:  
Andrzej Wilmowski otrzymał lekki postrzał - "draśnięcie kulą, które rozcięło mięsień" - podczas walki z carskim urzędnikiem.  
Natasza zabiła cholernego agenta carskiej bezpieki - Pawłowa - a wy uwolniliście dwóch skazańców, a jeszcze na dodatek jeden z was podszywał się pod Pawłowa, by móc ogarnąć ucieczkę Zbyszka (i Nataszy).   
Uciekacie tajgą z Ałdanu, zaraz będzie was gonić policja i pewnie też wojsko.

Odpowiedź Smugi: No zostaję, choć dowodzę wyprawą. Wysyłam na czoło wyprawy Nowickiego i sam udzielam Andrzejowi pierwszej pomocy, bo nie ufam, że ktoś inny oceni dość dobrze jego stan i nie chcę się potem o to martwić.

 _Narrator_ : Okay. Może przegapiłeś jakże istotny fakt, że zaraz będą was gonić i grozi wam wszystkim zsyłka albo szafot, a on jakby w tej chwili nie umiera i... 

_Smuga dosłownie wysyła wyprawę przodem._

_Dwunastoletnia ja, czytając książkę po raz enty_ : Mam pytanie.... 


	11. Chapter 11

\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem tego, jak bardzo ludzie są naiwni i jeszcze jest im z tym dobrze.

Tomek nie podniósł nawet głowy znad stężonego wosku, w którym od dobrego kwadransa doszukiwał się jakiegoś znaczącego coś kształtu.

\- Hm?

\- Jakby no nie rozumiem... średniowiecze się skończyło, a część ludzi wciąż wierzy we wróżby.

Tomek zerknął na kryjącego rozbawienie bosmana kątem oka. Pokiwał powoli głową.

A potem ze spokojem, nadal manerwując woskiem, by coś zobaczyć, odparł:

\- "Przestaniesz się śmiać, kiedy między tobą a śmiercią..."

Smuga posłał mu grobowe spojrzenie.

Tadek parsknął w swoją dłoń. Tomek z niewinną miną zerknął na podróżnika, unosząc brwi. 

Ledwo opanował śmiech, gdy usłyszał ciche, głęboko urażone:

\- Wyjdź.


	12. Chapter 12

Wilmowski: Okay, dobra, twoja kolei żeby przekazać dzieciakom wskazówki przed obozem.

Smuga: (patrzy na nastoletnich Tomka, Sally, Nataszę, Zbyszka, Irkę i Witka)

Smuga: Postarajcie się nie dokładać do zanieczyszczenia planety. Trzymajcie się zawsze razem i dbajcie o siebie nawzajem 

Smuga: Nie pijcie przed osiemnastką. 

Wilmowski:

Smuga: A jeśli już pijecie to nie dajcie się złapać.

Wilmowski: Janie...

Smuga: Nie róbcie nic, by wylądować w szpitalu czy więzieniu.

Wilmowski: Ja...

Smuga: A jak wylądujecie w więzieniu, to przejmujcie od razu dowodzenie i organizujcie bunt. Piszcie do mnie grypsy. Dam wam broń.

Wilmowski: JANIE

Smuga: Do Andrzeja też piszcie, załatwi adwokata.

Wilmowski:

Smuga: Nigdy nie zakopujcie ciała w swoim ogrodzie... 

Wilmowski: DOŚĆ TEGO


	13. Chapter 13

Smuga: Od jakichś dwudziestu lat nie angażuję się w żadną relację, bo nie chcę ryzykować utraty kogokolwiek. Nikogo mi nie potrzeba i jest mi dobrze z tym, że nie mam domu czy kogoś bliskiego.

Smuga: (nieco później, znając Wilmowskiego od dwóch tygodni) TOTALNIE ZAMIERZAM ZA NIEGO ZGINĄĆ, JAKBY CO EWENTUALNIE WYCHOWAĆ MU DZIECKO. 

Nowicki: O

Nowicki: Czyli jednak do kogoś się przywiązałeś?

Smuga:

Smuga: Nie

Smuga: Skąd ten pomysł?


	14. Chapter 14

**Konwersacja SMS**

Wilmowski: Naprawdę???

Smuga: TAAAK

Wilmowski: (wysłano zdjęcie)

Wilmowski: Słońce, NAPRAWDĘ???

Smuga: No taaaak

Smuga: Proszę? 

Wilmowski: Węże są niebezpieczne, aspołeczne i źle pełnią funkcję zwierzątka domowego....

Smuga: Ja też, a nadal mnie trzymasz.

Wilmowski:....

Wilmowski: Ja...

Wilmowski: Nie mam na to argumentu.

Smuga: 😁


	15. Chapter 15

Tomek: Ja wcale nie jestem taki dobry! Okay? Mam też swoją mroczną stronę!

Tadek:

Smuga:

Wilmowski:

Tadek: Jasne, brachu, wierzymy ci. Po prostu widzisz... Każdy z nas zrobił masę nielegalnych rzeczy w życiu i po prostu... ciężko to przebić.

Tomek: Czyżby? No to co takiego zrobiliscie?!

Smuga: No nie wiem... Przemyt ludzi za granicę, dwie nielegalne wyprawy do Rosji, jakiś mały przekręt jeden czy drugi, obalenie rządu w Boliwii

Tadek: ZE MNĄ!!

Wilmowski: Ja byłem rewolucjonistą....

Tadek: ZE MNĄ!!!

Wilmowski: Ta...

Tadek: Ja to w ogóle wybijam skalę!

Smuga: No, a ty Tomku?

Tomek:

Tomek:

Tomek: Czasami sprzeciwiam się tacie, albo idę spać godzinę później niż mi kazał!

Smuga: (wyraźny podziw)

Tadek: Woah brachu.

Smuga: Widzę, że lubisz życie na krawędzi.

Tomek: (dumny z siebie)

Wilmowski:

Wilmowski: Wszyscy się odwalcie.


	16. Chapter 16

Tomek: Czemu dorośli ludzie pracują ze sobą, nawet jeśli są źli na siebie nawzajem i się nie lubią, a mimo to usiłują się dogadać? 

Smuga: Muszą się mierzyć się ze swymi problemami w dojrzały sposób.

Tomek: Czemu?

Smuga: Nie wiem, jak jakiegoś spotkam to spytam.

Tomek:

Tomek: Co.

Smuga: Co?


	17. Chapter 17

Tomek: O NIE! MAMY KŁOPOTY

Nowicki: SZYBKO, potrzebujemy kogoś dorosłego!

Tomek: Ale pan jest...

Nowicki: Potrzebujemy innego dorosłego!

Tomek: Panie S...

Smuga: Na mnie nie patrz.

Smuga: Zawołaj kogoś dorosłego.

Tomek:

Tomek: Nie możecie wiecznie tego robić!


	18. Chapter 18

Wilmowski: (uśmiecha się)

Wilmowski: Więc... Żadnych emocji?

Smuga: (sucho) Tak. Żadnych.

Wilmowski:

Wilmowski: Właśnie kładąc mojego czteroletniego syna spać, zaśpiewałeś mu pół soundtracku "Króla Lwa", chodząc z nim na rękach po domu....

Smuga:

Wilmowski:

Wilmowski:

Wilmowski: Rozumiem, żadnych emocji.

Smuga: Żadnych.

Wilmowski: Żadnych...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autorką pomysłu ze Smugą, któremu nie wolno pić kawy, bo to pogarsza działanie trucizny jest LadyLustful :)

Stukanie do drzwi było szczytem bezczelności tamtego dnia.

Po prostu, cholera jasna, szczytem!

Wściekłym ruchem otworzył drzwi, sycząc z całą swą ujemną uprzejmością:

\- No czego?

Stojący w progu mężczyzna struchlał odruchowo na widok personifikacji zirytowania ludźmi.

\- Ja... j-ja chciałem tylko spytać... czy odszukał pan już Boga?

Posłał mu gniewne, zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- A co, znów wam uciekł, czy jak?

\- Ja... - facet zachłysnął się oddechem.

\- Przepraszam! - dobiegł ich zmęczony głos zza ściany - Przepraszam za niego, rzuca kofeinę i jest wredny. Proszę go nie słuchać - głos stał się wyraźniejszy, gdy w progu pojawił się drugi człowiek, sycząc po polsku - A ty sobie, Janek, daj na wstrzymanie! 

Zirytowane prychnięcie było całą odpowiedzią jak i streszczeniem jego postawy, odkąd zakazano mu pić kawę.

Tylko patrzyć, jak zacznie tylko i wyłącznie w ten sposób komunikować się ze złym światem zewnętrznym. 


	20. Chapter 20

\- Nie.

Ten ton przestraszyłby każdego człowieka o zdrowych zmysłach.   
Był to groźny głos na pograniczu syku i gniewnego pomruku.

Połączony z uniesieniem dłoni w obronnym geście i niemalże czajeniem się do ataku.

Przestraszyłby każdego. 

Ale nie Andrzeja Wilmowskiego, który za nic mając wszelkie konsekwencje swego czynu - choć dobrze wiedział, że przyjdzie mu za ten czyn nieźle odpokutować - natarł zdecydowanym, bezczelnym atakiem. 

Przebił się przez obronę podstępem. 

Trafił. 

Niekontrolowany śmiech zakłócił nocną ciszę. 

\- Dobrze, dobrze, wygrałeś! Przestań!! Przestań!! 

Andrzej nie zamierzał się pastwić nad Smugą, odsunął się o krok i uznał tonem zwycięzcy:

\- Mówiłem. Każdy gdzieś ma łaskotki. 


End file.
